muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen Lawrence
Stephen Lawrence has been a composer for Sesame Street since 1980. In addition to his work composing for film, theater and television, he composed the title song and others for Free To Be...You And Me, the landmark Gold Record, book, and Emmy-winning ABC television special. He composed the million-selling song "You Take My Breath Away," which earned two Gold Records. He composed over 250 songs and scores for Sesame Street for which he received three shared Emmy Awards. Selected credits :1974: Composer (lyrics by Bruce Hart), Music Director, Free to Be... You & Me :1974: Composer, score for motion picture Bang The Drum Slowly, starring Robert DiNiro :1983: Composer (with Dick Lieb), Don't Eat the Pictures :1984: Composer, three songs for A...My Name Is Alice :1993: Composer, Sesame Street Stays Up Late :1994: Composer, Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration :2000: Composer, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss :2003: Composer, Chanukah on Planet Matzah Ball (with lyricist Cathi Rosenberg-Turow) Song credits File:3979p.jpg|"All I Really Want is a Home" AtTheBusStopSign.jpg|"At the Bus Stop Sign" File:Song.babyblankieblues.jpg|"Baby Blankie Blues" Image:Noimage-big.png|"Bats" File:BearsBearsBears.jpg|"Bears, Bears, Bears" File:Bestfriendblues.jpg|"Best Friend Blues" File:BeTheCount.jpg|"Be the Count" File:Bigkidscry.JPG|"Big Kids Cry" File:SSNews.divorcedbird.jpg|"The Bird Family" File:BoogieWithYourBody2.jpg|"Boogie With Your Buddy" File:Brokenandbeautiful.jpg|"Broken and Beautiful" Image:Noimage-big.png|"Celebrate" File:Charmin.jpg|"Charmin' (song)" File:HoopersProblem01.jpg|"Come Along with Me" File:ComeCasa02.jpg|"Come to My Casa" File:3988b.jpg|"Cookie Subtraction Song" File:3266e.jpg|"Cooperate" File:Darton1to5.jpg|"Counting One to Five" File:3523e.jpg|"Crawling" File:FelicidadesDany.jpg|"Danny's Birthday" File:3170e.jpg|"Disgusting" Image:AfraidToTry.jpg|"Don't Be Afraid to Try" File:3190c.jpg|"Drink Your Carrots" Image:The_Best_of_Elmo_(CD).jpeg|"Elmo Wrote His Name" File:2631a.jpg|"Everything in the Wrong Place Ball" Image:FacesThatILove.jpg|"Faces That I Love" File:FeathersFur.jpg|"Feathers and Fur" File:Feelthebeat1.jpg|"Feel the Beat" File:3152c.jpg|"A Few of My Grouchiest, Yuckiest Things" File:Olivia-firefly.jpg|"Firefly" File:WandaSong.jpg|"A Fish Outta Water" File:AbbyBroccoliSong.jpg|"For Broccoli Hurray-Hurrah" Image:Noimage-big.png|"From Here to There" File:Song.fuzzyblueorange.jpg|"Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange)" File:BusyBody2.jpg|"Get Your Body Busy" File:Getting-to-Count-You.jpg|"Getting to Count You" File:3918scene5.jpg|"Gina (song)" File:Ginas-Dream.jpg|"Gina's Dream" File:3268d.jpg|"Girl of La Mancha" File:Song.grouchexplorers.jpg|"The Grouch Explorers" File:4041b.jpg|"A Grouchy Place" File:AGrouchySong.jpg|"A Grouchy Song" File:3244-03.jpg|"Gus Rhyme" File:TheHeartofaFrog.jpg|"Heart of a Frog" File:3077e.jpg|"How Hard It Is to Go" File:3343b.jpg|"How to Pretend" File:4100.takeabreakwme.jpg|"I'm Takin' a Break" File:1800-23.jpg|"I'm Under the Weather Over You" File:4131r.jpg|"I'm Your Mommy Now" File:IAmTheWorld.jpg|"I Am the World" File:Countess.jpg|"I Could Have Counted All Night" File:3522b.jpg|"I Feel Yucky" File:If I Were.jpg|"If I Were" File:Moon.cookie.jpg|"If Moon Was Cookie" File:3067d.jpg|"I Love to Say No" File:3980c.jpg|"Island of Emotion" File:3421a.jpg|"It's Somebody's Birthday File:ListentowhatIsay.jpg|"Listen and Bounce it Back" Image:Noimage-big.png|"Loving All Those Things" File:3885g.jpg|"M is for Monster" File:MakeWaves1.jpg|"Make Waves" File:3827F.jpg|"Monster in Me" Image:Motherandchildren.jpg|Mothers and Children File:Tellyspacefriend.jpg|"My Outer Space Friend" File:3141k.jpg|NTV File:NightBugBoogie.jpg|"Night Bug Boogie" File:Lookwhatourbaby.jpg|"Oh, Look What Our Baby Can Do!" 2931a.jpg|"On This Street Where I'm Grouchy" File:3994i.jpg|"One Note at a Time" File:OneTwoBlues.jpg|"One Two Blues" File:BBZoe.ReadMe2.jpg|"Read Me a Story" File:Recyclesongcartoon.jpg|"Recycling Blues" File:SaveYourEnergy1.jpeg|"Save Your Energy for Me" Image:2341o.jpg|"Shark Song" Image:Noimage-big.png|"Sir Count a Lot" Image:4073c.jpg|"Something Grouchy, Something Nice" Image:Noimage-big.png|"Step and Stomp" Image:YouGottaHaveM.JPG|"The Sublime Ms. M" File:TDance.jpg|"T Dance" File:Takethehand.jpg|"Take the Hand of Someone You Love" File:TellysAquarium.jpg|"Telly's Aquarium" File:4072r.jpg|"That's Pretending" File:4131e.jpg|"There's a Baby Coming" File:Song.Transylvania1-2-3-4-5.jpg|"Transylvania 1-2-3-4-5" File:3979zg.jpg|"Twig by Twig" File:WaitingForBell.jpg|"Waiting for the Bell to Ring" File:Song.WeAreAllMonsters.jpg|"We Are All Monsters" File:Song.whatcomesafterthree.jpg|"What Comes After Three?" Image:Noimage-big.png|"Where's the Baby" Image:Song.windyday.png|"Windy Day" File:2610-XTrain.jpg|"X Train" File:3140t.jpg|"You Ought to Meet My Uncle" Image:YummyfulDay-2.jpg|"A Yummyful Day" External links * Stephen Lawrence Music Category:Composers